Hidden Desire's Told
by Gothic Tigress
Summary: Ch.13 is up finally! Sorry for the wait. Sage has a little crush, but what happens when it goes to far.
1. Friendly Game, Hidden Feelings

Hidden Desire's Told   
By: DeathSythe Hell   
Chapter One   
It was a bright and sunny day in the Ronin mansion. Ryo was out at the park with Mel, playing soccer. Kento and Erica were out somewhere. Ash got Cye to take her to the mall. Rowen, Tracy, and Kaci were outside squirting each other with water. Each one of them had a hose and used to the extent. Sage was quietly standing on the third floor balcony door, which led to his room. He stood there watching the three soak each other, making sure not to be seen.   
"God she's beautiful," Sage thought, fixing his gaze on Kaci. "God I want her but she would never go for a guy like me. Most likely, she likes me as a friend. If only there was a way I could tell you how I feel about you."   
Laughter filled the outdoors as Tracy and Kaci decided to gang up on a helpless Rowen. Sage started laughing at Rowen being beaten by two girls. Kaci herd the familiar laugh and looked up to see Sage on the balcony. "Hey Sage! Come down and join the fun," she yelled.   
"Sorry but I don't play childish games, thanks anyway."   
"Childish huh! ," Kaci said with an evil grin. "Childish my ass," she said while soaking Sage on the balcony. Sage jumped off the balcony and ran after Kaci, who dropped the hose and ran like hell. Sage decided to grab the hose and get pay back. Kaci managed to escape until Rowen grabbed her and held her down. Sage took this chance to get her back.   
"Hey that's not fair," Tracy screamed, while jumping on Rowen's back.   
"Oh no you don't! ," Sage ran over to try to pry Tracy off of her boyfriends back, but his efforts were futile. Instead they all fell into a puddle of mud.   
"Tracy, Sage, can the two of you get off of my back."   
"Can you all get off of mine?! ," Kaci yelled from underneath Rowen.   
After getting off of each other, they looked at themselves and then at each other, laughing. They were so dirty and everybody was soaked, but they just laughed.   
Later on, that night the two men and the two girls sat in the living room with the other six people. The boys were quietly talking amongst themselves, talking about their day. Meanwhile the girls were watching "Will and Grace," they were hysterically laughing. Then yet, all they do is laugh. That could be because the girls act like clowns but it is also because they are in peace. With no war there is peace, with peace there is lots of laughter and that's how it should be.  
Chapter Two   
It was a dark and foggy night and Kaci was walking home. The fog was so thick that Kaci couldn't see her hands, let alone where she was going. All of a sudden she herd a noise near by. It sounded like there was a struggle. Kaci followed the noise to see what was going on. "You're going to die boy! ," One man yelled. "No, not until I find my friend and get her home, safe," another man hollered. The second voice was so familiar. "Could it be? ," Kaci thought. Kaci walked through the area where the voices were. Her heart sank with the sight that greeted her. There weren't two men, but six. Three of the men were holding one man down and the other two stood in front of the four. Both were armed with long, sharp butcher knives. Kaci recognized the man being held down, "Sage! ," She screamed. One of the men tossed the knife to his partner and ran toward Kaci. "Kaci RUN!!!," Sage yelled. But before Kaci could move, the man grabbed a hold of her and threw her to the ground.   
"Get away from her! ," Sage screamed.   
"Don't worry we will, after we have our way with her."   
"Don't you dare touch her!"   
"It's not the girl you should be worrying about. Considering that first we're gonna rip open your chest, snap a couple of ribs, and slice your throat. We'll make it deep enough for you to die slowly. While you die, you will see if your girl can take in five grown men with your blood smothered all over her. Shortly after we're done, she'll die too."   
"You sick bastard!"   
The man walked over to Sage. "Now it begins," he said cooly. He took one of the knives and jabbed it into Sage's chest, sliding it diagonally across. Sage screamed in pain as the man proceeded.   
"SAGE NO! ," Kaci screamed and shot up from her bed. She looked at her surroundings and realized she was in her room. The clock shown 6:00 a.m. "What a horrible nightmare, "she sighed. "I need to get some air." Kaci got up and went to the balcony she shared with Sage, their rooms were right next to each other. She looked down from the balcony and saw Sage. Sage has gone outside to practice with his sword. He saw every move as right or wrong and nothing in between. Sweat ran down his shirtless body. "He's so muscular, so angelic, so handsome... God he's HOT." Kaci moved closer to the end of the balcony. She noticed that every move he made was accurate, and all mistakes were avoided. "HMN . . . could he avoid a surprise attack or be killed like in my dream. Let's find out." Kaci went back into her room and came back out with a no-datchi like the one Sage was using. She was dressed in a white tank top and dark-blue dojo pants. "Let's see if he can survive against me," Kaci's eye's narrowed and she jumped off the balcony. Her sword aimed at the back of Sage's neck. Will he block Kaci's attack?  
Chapter Three   
  
Sage herd something behind him and turned around only to have a huge sword be five millimeters away from his face. He stood there in disbelief. "K-Kaci?"  
"Yeah it's me. Stuttering, are we? ," She replied.  
"What's the meaning of this?"  
Kaci withdrew her sword, "I just wanted to see if you can handle a surprise attack. Now I see that you can't, now let's just see if you can recover for from one." Kaci swung the sword at Sage so fast that he could barely dodge it. Sage countered her attack and went at her full fledged. The swords hit against each other each time. Both of them blocking each move that the other makes. Finally with one big blow, Kaci managed to knocked Sage's no-datchi out of his hand. Then with her sword, she charged toward Sage. But Sage was too swift. He dodged her attack just enough for the sword to miss him and took a chance to grab Kaci's wrist. With that he brought her close to his body. She was practically on him. Sage looked deeply into Kaci's eyes and then he gave her a long, hard, and passionate kiss. Kaci felt him get hard against her. She was in total shock, so in shock that she dropped her sword. Sage stopped the kiss and looked at Kaci, who was wide eyed. Sage simply just let her go, picked up both no-datchi's and went back inside. Kaci watched with both eyes still wide and eventually followed him inside.  
Inside the house, Kaci went to go look for Sage, to talk to him. Then she noticed he was in the shower. So casually, Kaci went back inside her room. In her room, she sat down in front of her dresser mirror. Looking into the mirror, she touches her lips, "What does he see in me? Does he even like me? ," She thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" To her relief Tracy walked into the room. "What's up?," Kaci asks.  
"Me and the others are going to the mall and then dinner and a movie. You wanna come?"  
"No thanks, I think I'm gonna stay home."  
"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay with you?"  
"No Tracy, you don't need to stay. I just need some time alone."  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"Where the hell did that come from?! I'm not mad at you. You're my best friend. I could never be mad at you, silly."  
"Ok, I hope you'll be ok."  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine! ," Tracy nodded and left the room. A few minutes later, Kaci went out to take a shower herself. At the same time she bumped into Sage. "Oh, um, hi," she said uneasily.  
"Hi," Sage replied as Kaci started to walk away. "Kaci?" She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Are you a virgin?"  
"Y-Yes," she hesitated, "why?"  
"No reason." Kaci, uneasily, shrugged the question off and continued to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sage headed to his room so he could rest and plan for an unsuspecting young lady. What exactly is Sage planning?  
Chapter Five  
  
The next day was very odd. For some apparent reason, Kaci was avoiding everyone today. Kaci decided to get something to eat while everyone was upstairs. She sat down at the kitchen table, by herself, eating a bowel of Fruity Pebble's, feeling very sore from the night before. Kaci began to eat her cereal, when a tall, slender man walked in.  
"Hello Kaci," a soft but intimidating voice said.  
Kaci nearly jumped in fear. "S-Sage," she stuttered. "H-Hello."   
"What's the madder? Why so jumpy? ," Sage asks, while becoming very concerned. Sage put a hand on Kaci's shoulder. Kaci tensed up at his touch.   
"N-Nothing's wrong!" Sage embraced her in a kiss, but the kiss was broken when Kaci pulled away. "I don't really feel well. I'm going to go upstairs and rest," as soon as she finished her sentence, Kaci ran up to her room.   
In her bedroom, Kaci made sure to lock both her bedroom door and her balcony door. Laying down on her bed, Kaci thought about what happened to her last night. 'What am I going to do?' Kaci thought as she recalls the most painful but the most sensational time of her life. 'Did I do the right thing last night? Should I have pushed him away and throw him out of my room?' So many questions plagued her mind. 'But why did he choose me and put me through all that? Does he even love me or did he just say that just . . . just to get into me?' At this point, Kaci was so confused and felt so alone. A single tear slid down her face, which led to another tear and another. Kaci sobbed quietly on her bed. Then a small knock came at the door.  
Kaci walked to her door, "Who is it?"  
"It's me Tracy and Ash! Can we come in? ," Tracy asked from the other side of the door.  
"Are you both alone?"  
"Yeah, we're alone," Ash replied.   
Kaci opened the door and let the two in, wiping the tears from her eye's. She closed the door and locked it again. Not daring to look at her friends, Kaci returned to her bed and laid down.  
"Kaci?! What's wrong? ," Ashley asked softly. Kaci broke down uncontrollably into tears. Tracy and Ash rushed to their best friend's side. "Kaci please tell us what's wrong. Did something happen between you and Sage when we left yesterday?" Kaci shook her head yes, indicating that something did happen. "What happened between the two of you?"  
"He ... he ... ," Kaci's voice trailed off.  
"What happened?," Ash almost demanded.  
"He seduced me," Kaci replied in a low toned voice, tears streaming down her cheeks. Both Ashley and Tracy gasped at what they just herd.  
"So he rapped you?," Tracy asked, keeping her voice low and soft.  
"No, he didn't rape me."  
"Then what's the madder?," Tracy asked curiously.  
"I wasn't ready for him. I wanted him but I wasn't ready for him. And ... and ...," Kaci's voice trailed off again as she started to cry. Tracy and Ashley did what they could do to calm Kaci down. Meanwhile, outside Kaci's bedroom door, Sage stood listening to their whole conversation.  
"Oh god, Kaci. What have I done to you?," Sage whispered to himself. "I knew I should have waited." Sage became so furious with himself. He then decided to run out of the house to god knows where.  
What's going to happen to Sage and Kaci? What knew problem's will show up?  
Chapter six  
"Sage! Wait! Where are you going?!," Rowen yelled after his friend, who headed for the entrance to the forest.  
"I can't stay here! Tell Kaci I'm sorry! ," Sage replied as he disappeared into the forest. Intern, Rowen ran into the house and went to Kaci's room.  
" KACI! KACI! Please, open the door!"  
Kaci wiped some tears out of her eye's and opened the door. "What's wrong Rowen?"  
"It's Sage! He was crying and he ran into the woods. He told me to tell you he's sorry."  
"Do you know where he went?"  
"Hello! I said he went into the WOODS!"  
"Thanks!," with that Kaci ran out of the house in search for Sage.  
"I'll come with you!," Rowen said before he was stopped. He turned around to see Tracy and Ashley.  
"Let her go. She and Sage need to sort stuff out," Tracy implied.  
Meanwhile, deep in the eastern part of the forest, that led to a park, Sage sat.  
"Why didn't I wait?," He cried.  
"I don't know, why didn't you wait?" Sage turned around to see a tall muscular man, faced to face with him.  
"Look, I don't want any trouble," Sage pleaded.  
"Did I say I didn't want any trouble?" Sage began to stutter a few words. " Look boys, this pal thinks I don't want any trouble." Just then, five other men showed their faces. "Get 'em boys!" Before Sage could get into his fighting stance, the men grabbed a hold of him. Their grasps were so strong that not even Kento could break free. "You know what I like to do for fun, blonde?" Sage's only response was the grinding of his teeth. "I like to kill people. People like you. A lot of people come around here to this spot and they're all good looking people who dwell on life. They're a bunch of good for nothings, if you ask me. I get such a great satisfaction from plucking someone like you off the face of this earth."  
"How do you get pleasure from such a horrible thing?"  
"Why shouldn't I, blonde? To me, killing someone just means one less loser on this planet. The best thing about this is, I never get caught," The said as he steadied a gun toward Sage. "Now it's time for you to die."  
Near the park, at the end of the forest, Kaci stood, "Sage, where are you?," She asked herself.  
"You'll never get away with this, my friends will make sure that you're brought to justice," A man's voice sounded through the forest.  
"I'd know that voice anywhere!," Kaci said to herself as she ran to where the voice came from.  
"You're wrong blonde. I can get away with anything!," The man reassured. Just then, as the man continued to talk, Kaci showed up.  
She gasped at the sight. "Oh no! It's the men from my dream," She thought.  
"Goodbye, blonde." The man set trigger, to get ready to shoot. Then other men pushed Sage down, to his knee's and the gun was aimed to his head.   
"Sage! N-NO!," Kaci screamed as she ran in between Sage and the gun. The man fired five shot's in a row, but they were blocked by Kaci, who took all five shots to her stomach and leg.  
"KACI!!," Sage broke free from the other men. Running over to Kaci, Sage gently picked her up. "Kaci, honey, speak to me," Sage's voice shook as a few tears made their way, down his cheek's.  
"Sage, I l-love y-you," Kaci managed say before everything went black.  
"Kaci? ... KACI! Please don't leave me. Please hold on just a little longer. Please I beg you ... hold on," Sage pleaded as time was running out. Time was running out fast.  
  
What's going to happen to Kaci? Will she live or die?  
Author's note  
Hey people! If you want to know what happens next, then tell me. Thank you Jiyu Kodai and Tiger girl for posting up a response. It is because of them that Ch. 6 is up fast. Oh, and if you want to read Ch. 4 which is a lemon, you can e-mail me. Just look up GothicWildfiresHalo and my e-mail address's will be listed. And yes, I will send it if you request it. K! Let me know what you think. ~_* 


	2. Bad Dream

Chapter Two   
It was a dark and foggy night and Kaci was walking home. The fog was so thick that Kaci couldn't see her hands, let alone where she was going. All of a sudden she herd a noise near by. It sounded like there was a struggle. Kaci followed the noise to see what was going on. "You're going to die boy! ," One man yelled. "No, not until I find my friend and get her home, safe," another man hollered. The second voice was so familiar. "Could it be? ," Kaci thought. Kaci walked through the area where the voices were. Her heart sank with the sight that greeted her. There weren't two men, but six. Three of the men were holding one man down and the other two stood in front of the four. Both were armed with long, sharp butcher knives. Kaci recognized the man being held down, "Sage! ," She screamed. One of the men tossed the knife to his partner and ran toward Kaci. "Kaci RUN!!!," Sage yelled. But before Kaci could move, the man grabbed a hold of her and threw her to the ground.   
"Get away from her! ," Sage screamed.   
"Don't worry we will, after we have our way with her."   
"Don't you dare touch her!"   
"It's not the girl you should be worrying about. Considering that first we're gonna rip open your chest, snap a couple of ribs, and slice your throat. We'll make it deep enough for you to die slowly. While you die, you will see if your girl can take in five grown men with your blood smothered all over her. Shortly after we're done, she'll die too."   
"You sick bastard!"   
The man walked over to Sage. "Now it begins," he said cooly. He took one of the knives and jabbed it into Sage's chest, sliding it diagonally across. Sage screamed in pain as the man proceeded.   
"SAGE NO! ," Kaci screamed and shot up from her bed. She looked at her surroundings and realized she was in her room. The clock shown 6:00 a.m. "What a horrible nightmare, "she sighed. "I need to get some air." Kaci got up and went to the balcony she shared with Sage, their rooms were right next to each other. She looked down from the balcony and saw Sage. Sage has gone outside to practice with his sword. He saw every move as right or wrong and nothing in between. Sweat ran down his shirtless body. "He's so muscular, so angelic, so handsome... God he's HOT." Kaci moved closer to the end of the balcony. She noticed that every move he made was accurate, and all mistakes were avoided. "HMN . . . could he avoid a surprise attack or be killed like in my dream. Let's find out." Kaci went back into her room and came back out with a no-datchi like the one Sage was using. She was dressed in a white tank top and dark-blue dojo pants. "Let's see if he can survive against me," Kaci's eye's narrowed and she jumped off the balcony. Her sword aimed at the back of Sage's neck. Will he block Kaci's attack? 


	3. Surprise Attack

Chapter Three   
  
Sage herd something behind him and turned around only to have a huge sword be five millimeters away from his face. He stood there in disbelief. "K-Kaci?"  
"Yeah it's me. Stuttering, are we? ," She replied.  
"What's the meaning of this?"  
Kaci withdrew her sword, "I just wanted to see if you can handle a surprise attack. Now I see that you can't, now let's just see if you can recover for from one." Kaci swung the sword at Sage so fast that he could barely dodge it. Sage countered her attack and went at her full fledged. The swords hit against each other each time. Both of them blocking each move that the other makes. Finally with one big blow, Kaci managed to knocked Sage's no-datchi out of his hand. Then with her sword, she charged toward Sage. But Sage was too swift. He dodged her attack just enough for the sword to miss him and took a chance to grab Kaci's wrist. With that he brought her close to his body. She was practically on him. Sage looked deeply into Kaci's eyes and then he gave her a long, hard, and passionate kiss. Kaci felt him get hard against her. She was in total shock, so in shock that she dropped her sword. Sage stopped the kiss and looked at Kaci, who was wide eyed. Sage simply just let her go, picked up both no-datchi's and went back inside. Kaci watched with both eyes still wide and eventually followed him inside.  
Inside the house, Kaci went to go look for Sage, to talk to him. Then she noticed he was in the shower. So casually, Kaci went back inside her room. In her room, she sat down in front of her dresser mirror. Looking into the mirror, she touches her lips, "What does he see in me? Does he even like me? ," She thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" To her relief Tracy walked into the room. "What's up?," Kaci asks.  
"Me and the others are going to the mall and then dinner and a movie. You wanna come?"  
"No thanks, I think I'm gonna stay home."  
"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay with you?"  
"No Tracy, you don't need to stay. I just need some time alone."  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"Where the hell did that come from?! I'm not mad at you. You're my best friend. I could never be mad at you, silly."  
"Ok, I hope you'll be ok."  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine! ," Tracy nodded and left the room. A few minutes later, Kaci went out to take a shower herself. At the same time she bumped into Sage. "Oh, um, hi," she said uneasily.  
"Hi," Sage replied as Kaci started to walk away. "Kaci?" She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Are you a virgin?"  
"Y-Yes," she hesitated, "why?"  
"No reason." Kaci, uneasily, shrugged the question off and continued to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sage headed to his room so he could rest and plan for an unsuspecting young lady. What exactly is Sage planning? 


	4. Ch5 Shameful Regret

Chapter Five  
  
The next day was very odd. For some apparent reason, Kaci was avoiding everyone today. Kaci decided to get something to eat while everyone was upstairs. She sat down at the kitchen table, by herself, eating a bowel of Fruity Pebble's, feeling very sore from the night before. Kaci began to eat her cereal, when a tall, slender man walked in.  
"Hello Kaci," a soft but intimidating voice said.  
Kaci nearly jumped in fear. "S-Sage," she stuttered. "H-Hello."   
"What's the madder? Why so jumpy? ," Sage asks, while becoming very concerned. Sage put a hand on Kaci's shoulder. Kaci tensed up at his touch.   
"N-Nothing's wrong!" Sage embraced her in a kiss, but the kiss was broken when Kaci pulled away. "I don't really feel well. I'm going to go upstairs and rest," as soon as she finished her sentence, Kaci ran up to her room.   
In her bedroom, Kaci made sure to lock both her bedroom door and her balcony door. Laying down on her bed, Kaci thought about what happened to her last night. 'What am I going to do?' Kaci thought as she recalls the most painful but the most sensational time of her life. 'Did I do the right thing last night? Should I have pushed him away and throw him out of my room?' So many questions plagued her mind. 'But why did he choose me and put me through all that? Does he even love me or did he just say that just . . . just to get into me?' At this point, Kaci was so confused and felt so alone. A single tear slid down her face, which led to another tear and another. Kaci sobbed quietly on her bed. Then a small knock came at the door.  
Kaci walked to her door, "Who is it?"  
"It's me Tracy and Ash! Can we come in? ," Tracy asked from the other side of the door.  
"Are you both alone?"  
"Yeah, we're alone," Ash replied.   
Kaci opened the door and let the two in, wiping the tears from her eye's. She closed the door and locked it again. Not daring to look at her friends, Kaci returned to her bed and laid down.  
"Kaci?! What's wrong? ," Ashley asked softly. Kaci broke down uncontrollably into tears. Tracy and Ash rushed to their best friend's side. "Kaci please tell us what's wrong. Did something happen between you and Sage when we left yesterday?" Kaci shook her head yes, indicating that something did happen. "What happened between the two of you?"  
"He ... he ... ," Kaci's voice trailed off.  
"What happened?," Ash almost demanded.  
"He seduced me," Kaci replied in a low toned voice, tears streaming down her cheeks. Both Ashley and Tracy gasped at what they just herd.  
"So he rapped you?," Tracy asked, keeping her voice low and soft.  
"No, he didn't rape me."  
"Then what's the madder?," Tracy asked curiously.  
"I wasn't ready for him. I wanted him but I wasn't ready for him. And ... and ...," Kaci's voice trailed off again as she started to cry. Tracy and Ashley did what they could do to calm Kaci down. Meanwhile, outside Kaci's bedroom door, Sage stood listening to their whole conversation.  
"Oh god, Kaci. What have I done to you?," Sage whispered to himself. "I knew I should have waited." Sage became so furious with himself. He then decided to run out of the house to god knows where.  
What's going to happen to Sage and Kaci? What knew problem's will show up? 


	5. Ch6 KACI! NO!

Chapter six  
"Sage! Wait! Where are you going?!," Rowen yelled after his friend, who headed for the entrance to the forest.  
"I can't stay here! Tell Kaci I'm sorry! ," Sage replied as he disappeared into the forest. Intern, Rowen ran into the house and went to Kaci's room.  
" KACI! KACI! Please, open the door!"  
Kaci wiped some tears out of her eye's and opened the door. "What's wrong Rowen?"  
"It's Sage! He was crying and he ran into the woods. He told me to tell you he's sorry."  
"Do you know where he went?"  
"Hello! I said he went into the WOODS!"  
"Thanks!," with that Kaci ran out of the house in search for Sage.  
"I'll come with you!," Rowen said before he was stopped. He turned around to see Tracy and Ashley.  
"Let her go. She and Sage need to sort stuff out," Tracy implied.  
Meanwhile, deep in the eastern part of the forest, that led to a park, Sage sat.  
"Why didn't I wait?," He cried.  
"I don't know, why didn't you wait?" Sage turned around to see a tall muscular man, faced to face with him.  
"Look, I don't want any trouble," Sage pleaded.  
"Did I say I didn't want any trouble?" Sage began to stutter a few words. " Look boys, this pal thinks I don't want any trouble." Just then, five other men showed their faces. "Get 'em boys!" Before Sage could get into his fighting stance, the men grabbed a hold of him. Their grasps were so strong that not even Kento could break free. "You know what I like to do for fun, blonde?" Sage's only response was the grinding of his teeth. "I like to kill people. People like you. A lot of people come around here to this spot and they're all good looking people who dwell on life. They're a bunch of good for nothings, if you ask me. I get such a great satisfaction from plucking someone like you off the face of this earth."  
"How do you get pleasure from such a horrible thing?"  
"Why shouldn't I, blonde? To me, killing someone just means one less loser on this planet. The best thing about this is, I never get caught," The said as he steadied a gun toward Sage. "Now it's time for you to die."  
Near the park, at the end of the forest, Kaci stood, "Sage, where are you?," She asked herself.  
"You'll never get away with this, my friends will make sure that you're brought to justice," A man's voice sounded through the forest.  
"I'd know that voice anywhere!," Kaci said to herself as she ran to where the voice came from.  
"You're wrong blonde. I can get away with anything!," The man reassured. Just then, as the man continued to talk, Kaci showed up.  
She gasped at the sight. "Oh no! It's the men from my dream," She thought.  
"Goodbye, blonde." The man set trigger, to get ready to shoot. Then other men pushed Sage down, to his knee's and the gun was aimed to his head.   
"Sage! N-NO!," Kaci screamed as she ran in between Sage and the gun. The man fired five shot's in a row, but they were blocked by Kaci, who took all five shots to her stomach and leg.  
"KACI!!," Sage broke free from the other men. Running over to Kaci, Sage gently picked her up. "Kaci, honey, speak to me," Sage's voice shook as a few tears made their way, down his cheek's.  
"Sage, I l-love y-you," Kaci managed say before everything went black.  
"Kaci? ... KACI! Please don't leave me. Please hold on just a little longer. Please I beg you ... hold on," Sage pleaded as time was running out. Time was running out fast.  
  
What's going to happen to Kaci? Will she live or die?  
Author's note  
Hey people! If you want to know what happens next, then tell me. Oh, and if you want to read Ch. 4 which is a lemon, you can e-mail me. And yes, I will send it if you request it. K! Let me know what you think. ~_* 


	6. Ch7 It's All My Fault

Chapter Seven  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own the Ronin warriors (big surprise) or Inu Yasha. Alright I said it know leave me alone.  
  
Tokyo Hospital  
  
"Sage!," A familiar voice hollered. "Where's Kaci?"  
"Rowen! The doctor's took her for immediate surgery and they haven't come out yet." Sage looked at his friends with blood shot eyes. "She got hurt pretty badly."   
"Why didn't you heal her?," Rowen asked in confusion.  
"Halo, wouldn't let me."  
"What?! Why?"  
"I don't know," New tears brimmed in his eyes.  
"Dammit! Out of all times, that armor stops working NOW!"  
"Calm down Kento, we still have Wildcat, don't we?"  
"Cye," Everyone turned their attention to Tracy. "If Kaci's armor hasn't healed her by now, then we know it's not responding and it's not going to respond anytime soon."   
"Damn, why did I leave the house?," Sage suddenly exploded with anger. "If I stayed home, Kaci wouldn't be in this mess. I would have been dead right now if it wasn't for her."  
"Hey there, she'll be okay."  
"No, she won't be Cye. This whole thing is my fault. If I only held myself back the other night, we wouldn't be here." Sage sat in a chair and put his head between his hands. "She'll never be okay and it's all because of me," Sage cried.  
"Sage?!" Sage looked up, only to have a fist meet his face.  
"SAGE!," Everyone yelled.  
"Ryo! Why did you do that?," Rowen asked his friend in confusion.   
Ryo simply ignored the question, "Sage?!" Ryo let out his hand to get Sage up. "Look Sage. You can't blame everything on yourself. I, myself, have learned that not everything bad that happens in my life, is my fault. Unfortunately, I learned that the hard way. Sometimes things happen and it is best to work them out."   
"Yeah Ryo, but you never let the enemy that hurts people get away."  
"Sage, what are you talking about?," Erica stepped forward, with her voice a little shaky.  
"When I realized that the armors weren't helping, I grabbed Kaci and took her to the hospital as fast as I could. As soon as we got here, the doctors took her into surgery. After that, I went back to the forest to look for the men who did this, but they were long gone. There wasn't even a trace that they were there. I looked everywhere, but they disappeared. I let them get ... I let them get away." Everyone stared at Sage. They were all at a loss of words. All of a sudden a woman about average height, with long black hair and grey eyes.   
"Is there a Date, Sage here?," The woman asked.  
Sage slowly got up, he was a little shaky, but he managed. "I'm him."  
"I'm Doctor Nina Sinkan. May I speak to you privately?" Sage followed the doctor to her nearby office. "Please Mr. Date, take a seat." Sage took a seat, feeling a case of butterflies in his stomach.  
"How is she?"  
"Well lets see. She is in critical but stable condition." Sage looked at a chart that the doctor handed him. "Kaci has nerve damage in several areas, organ damage, and a leg wound that we may not be able to heal. She's lost a lot of blood and has slipped into a comma. To be truthful, Mr. Date, I am very shocked that Kaci is still alive, but don't take this lightly, Kaci still has a chance of dying. Not many people survive from being in a coma." Sage got up and started to leave. "Wait Mr. Date." Sage turned his attention back to Dr. Sinkan. "She's a fighter, so stay with her, talk to her, and she'll keep fighting." Sage nodded and walk away, closing the door behind him.  
Meanwhile, in the dynasty, two people stood. "My Lord, your plan is working perfectly. The Ronin of Wildcat is practically dying, and the block you have on Halo and Wildcat, are keeping them from healing the young girl."  
"Excellent! Have Amaro prepare a jewel shard. I have a feeling we will have a new warrior working for us."  
"Yes my Lord."  
"That is all Brian. You may leave."  
"Thank you Master Naraku."  
  
Authors Note: I'm so confused, which is pretty sad because I'm the one who wrote this. I've got to try to clear this up. If you guys understand this, great! If you can explain it to me, that's even better. Sorry, but I'm bad at putting sense with writing. Anyway, should I let Kaci die, use her then let her die, or let her live happily ever after with Sage? What   
do you guys think? :evil laugh: Muahahahahahaha cough, cough. 


	7. Ch8 Naraku's Plan

Chapter Eight  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own the Ronin warriors (big surprise) or Inu Yasha. Alright I said it know leave me alone.  
Naraku's Plan  
  
*Dynasty*  
  
"Your sacred jewel shard my Lord."  
"Thank you Brian. You are dismissed." Naraku sat in his throne, conspiring a plan to gain control over all humanity. Holding a jewel shard in his hand, he thinks back   
on the day he found out about the Ronin armors and that Talpa had been killed by them. "Talpa," He thought. "What an arrogant fool. He was always a thorn in me side."  
Naraku thought back on the glorious day that Talpa, his rival, had died.  
(Feudal Japan, B.C.)  
It had been a week since Kagome died and Inu Yasha become Naraku's slave. What a fine week it had been. Sitting in his temple, Naraku had been thinking about the wonderful week he had been having. "Can this week get any better?," He asked himself. A knock on the door was herd. "Who dares disturb me?"   
"Master Naraku! It is I, Inu Yasha. I have brought some wonderful news from the dynasty."  
"You may proceed."  
"It seems that Talpa has been destroyed by the warriors he calls the Ronin Warriors. The time period is 1990 A.D. No one seems to be taking his throne."  
"Then I shall be the one to be taking over the Dynasty. Once I gain control, then I will take over the mortal world with the very same powers that saved it. Inu Yasha, prepare yourself and the other demons, we will be going to the future when the sun hits noon."  
"Yes master."  
  
*Dynasty, 2003 A.D.*  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
"Yes Master Naraku."  
"Bring me the girl who owns Wildcat."  
"Master! May I ask what we will be doing with her?"  
"Very good question Inu Yasha. We will be using her to get the other warriors. She is in a weakened condition. The jewel shard I hold here, should help me control her. When her tasks are done, we shall strip her of her armor and the jewel shard. Then without the jewel shard or medical attention, she will simply die."  
"What about the other Ronin warriors?"  
"We will capture them, use them and when I am done with them, they will meet the same fate as the girl."  
  
~Tokyo Hospital~  
  
Sage sat next to the bed where Kaci laid. It had been three days and Kaci showed no signs of recovering. Holding one of Kaci's hands, Sage wept. He couldn't help but blame himself. "Kaci! Open your eyes. Please, I'm begging you to open your eyes." Fresh new tears fell down Sage's cheek, onto the bed. "Please don't give up. I need you. Don't die on me, please wake up."  
  
Outside of Kaci's room, Mel, Erica, Tracy, Ryo, Rowen and Cye sat, while Ash and Kento went to get something to eat.  
"Funny, when we first met Sage, he was so cold and seemed so heartless. Yep, what ever happened to cold old Sage," Melissa said breaking the silence.   
"It seems that Kaci has found a way to soften Sage's heart. To be truthful, I've never seen Sage be concentrated just on one girl."  
"What do you mean, Rowen?," Tracy asked in confusion.  
"Ever since I met Sage, he always seemed so cold. He would never open up to us. He talked to me a lot but he never really talked about himself. Every time I asked Sage a question about himself, he would always respond by saying, 'I am what you see.' When it came to girls, he would act just as cold and emotionless. He could never hold on to a girl. He'd always get tired of one girl and then go to another. The ironic part was that Sage was shy around girls. It would take him awhile to ask another girl out."  
"Wait ... huh? I don't get it," Erica said with confusion.  
"Rowen basically said that Sage was a shy player."  
"Oh, that makes more sense. Thanks Mel!"  
"No problem."  
"Kaci sure has changed him," Everyone turned their attention to Cye. "Think about it, when Sage first saw Kaci, his eyes almost lit up."  
"Yeah, I think his eye's did light up. That was one of the few times Sage showed any emotion," Ryo said while looking at the others.  
"I hope Kaci survive's," Rowen said suddenly, his eyes full of fear and concern. "Not only because she's my sister and I love her, but for her sake and sage's too."  
  
In Kaci's room, Dr. Sinkan walked in. "Mr. Date, visiting hours are over. You must leave." Then Dr. Sinkan walked away.  
"Yes ma'am." Sage slowly got up. He looked at Kaci and kissed her on the forehead. "Feel better, Kaci. I'll be back in the morning." Taking one last look at Kaci, Sage walked out.  
  
*Tokyo Hospital* 3 hours later  
  
"So this is Kaci of Wildcat. How interesting," The creature known as Inu Yasha said to himself. Making an attempt to steel his victim, he realizes that she is attached to other objects. "Damn! What is all this stuff?" Inu Yasha decided to rip the hospital stuff off, making a mistake when touching the IV. Blood started squirting out of Kaci's arm. "Shit! Um ... " Inu Yasha looked around the room. "Maybe this will work." Inu Yasha ripped a piece of cloth out from the bed sheets and rapped it around Kaci's arm. "There. That should do it," He said as jumped through the window and into a nearby Dynasty gate.  
  
*Authors Note*  
So what do you think? Let me know! *.~ Will Kaci die? That's for me to know and you to find out. :) 


	8. Ch9 Where is She!

Chapter Nine  
  
~Where is She?!~  
  
*Ronin Mansion*  
  
"Sage?!," A viocw said from Sage's bedroom door.  
  
"What's up Rowen?"  
  
"I've been thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"What if my sister doesn't make it? I have this horrible feeling that she wont pull through. She may be adopted, but I still love her."  
  
"I know how much you love her, I feel the same way about my sister Tracy. And don't worry, Kaci will pull through. You know she never loses a battle," Sage trying to comfort Rowen. Unfortunatly he didn't belive what he said about Kaci. In his heart he felt that something was wrong and he didn't know whether or not Kaci would survive. They sat there in silence.  
  
"Sage, Rowen! Come down here, QUICK!!" Sage and Rowen ran down as fast as they could, to see what there alarmed friend was worried about.  
  
"What!? What's wrong?" Rowen looked at Cye in shear panic.  
  
"Look at the news." All the ronin's were gathered in the room.  
  
"This is April Chi and I'm standing here in front of Tokyo Hospital where an abduction took place. A sixteen year old girl has bee taken from her room last night." The Ronin's looked at each other and felt their stomachs turn. "Here is Dr. Sinkan. "Dr. Sinkan, what can you tell us about the girl? Who is she?"  
  
"I'm sorry but that information is classified until the family is notified."  
  
"Thank you, no further questions. Back to you Dave."  
  
"Thank you April and I hope the young lady turns up ok. In other news..." Cye turned the t.v. off as everyone stood in silence. Then the phone rang and they all knew that it wasn't going to be good. *Tokyo Hospital* At the hospital, Ryo, Cye, and Kento made sure to hold a hysterical Sage down as Rowen, supposedly, was talking to the nurse and the girls just watched the scene that Sage was giving. "Mr. Hashiba, I'm sorry that this happened," Dr. Sinkan said with her deepest sincerity. "Sorry! SORRY! You're my sister's doctor and you let someone take her way and ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY! You son of a B***h. You were supposed to be watching her. We trusted you to keep her safe!" Rowen Screamed at the nurse. "Mr. Hashiba, there was nothing we could do for your sister. Please understand that," The doctor's voice started to shake with anger. "Nothing you could do! This is a hospital, you take care of people and you take care of them as long as they're under your care. This is you job or did you forget that?!" Rowen's last few words got him a slap in the face. "Don't you dare tell me how to do my job again." The doctor's voice grew bitter and cold. "Touch me again and I sware that I'll rip your fingers apart from your hands." "Get out of this hospital before I call security." Sage, who had been let go of Cye, Ryo, and Kento's grip, walked over to Rowen, "Come on, let's go," His voice gentle and calming. Rowen turned to the doctor one last time, "I'll see you in court, after I press charges." With that, Rowen stormed out of the hospital, Sage followed close behind. Catching up with them were the other Ronin's. Walking in silence, they passed by the park, where they usually liked to hang out. "I miss her," Rowen said suddenly. Sage looked at him with a sorrowful expression, "I know, I miss her too." Not looking where he was going, Sage bumped into a girl. "Pardon," The girl said, as she walked passed him. Sage recognized her voice and grabbed the girls arm, "Kaci?" "Let go of me." "Kaci! It is you! Where have you been?" Everyone looked at her. "I repeat, let go of me." "No Kaci, not until you tell us where you have been and why you left the hospital." "Foolish mortal," She said as she flipped Sage and threw him into a nearby tree. Her voice was dark and cold. "I don't know how you know my name, but now you all must die." "Kaci what's wrong with you?" Tracy stepped forward. "Don't you recognize us or even me. I'm suppose to be your best friend." "I have no friends," Kaci said as she jumped into the air and prepared to attack. "Kaci! Master Naraku wants you back," Inuyasha said, appearing out of nowhere. Kaci stopped her attack and disappeared, followed be Inuyasha. "Kaci," A small tear slid down his face as darkness consumed him and his eyes fell closed. (Aka: He passed out)  
  
Authors note: I think this story is coming along nicely. Sage: Nicely! You had me thrown into a damn tree and pass out. Rowen: And you had me make a fool out of myself in a hospital and get smacked by a doctor. Ryo: I thought that was pretty funny. Rowen: Shut up! Cye: I think it's a very dramatic story. Gothic: Thanks Cye. Cye: Dramatically funny. Gothic: *smacks Cye over the head* Watch it British brat. -_- Ash: Hey don't hit my lover cuz of your bad dramatic writing, Kacie. That's my job. Gothic: It's not Kacie! It's ... oh never mind. Kento: HA! She doesn't even know her own name. Gothic: *grabs a frying pan* What was that? Kento: *cowers* Nothing. Gothic: Thought so. Tracy: Chicken! Erica: Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! Kento: Shut up! Gothic: *laughs* Melissa: Kento grow some balls and stop being a dork. Kento: _ 


	9. Ch10 What Have You Done Naraku Part One

Chapter Ten Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own the Ronin warriors (big surprise) or Inu Yasha. Alright I said it, now leave me alone. What have you done Naraku?  
  
Huge explosions and screams filled the air. Fear, horror and death was everywhere. The scent of blood was strong and very noticeable. Lives were being lost as people were being slaughtered and mutilated every second. Homes, schools, and buildings were destroyed. The small town in Sendai was gone, engulfed in flames.  
  
Nearby this catastrophe, stood nine warriors who had come too late to save this small town. They watched in sorrow as the lifeless town continued to burn until there was nothing left but ruins.  
  
News of this destruction was spread all over Japan. Six hours had passed since the catastrophe ended and eight hours since the Ronin's had seen Kaci. Times were tough and no one knew what to do. All of the Ronin's sat quietly in the living room. Sage and Rowen sat on the couch. Tracy sat on the arm of the couch where Kaci use to sit and White Blaze lay on the floor next to her. Ryo leaned against the fireplace. Erica sat on the floor by Tracy, while Melissa used White Blaze as a pillow. Ash, Cye, and Kento sat on the other couch. Everyone was quiet, as if they all were caught in deep thought.  
  
Outside of the house, something lurked about. White Blaze detected it from inside. His ears twitched to the sounds it made and picked up his head in awareness. The Ronin's watched him curiously. White Blaze stood up and furiously growled at a nearby window. "What's wrong boy!" Ryo walked to his tiger. An arrow broke its way through the window, nearly hitting Ryo. Sage, Cye, and Rowen ran outside to investigate, but who ever shot the arrow was gone now. "Look there's a letter attached to the arrow." Tracy took the arrow off of one of the group picture's and opened the note. "What does it say?," Cye said with a gesture. "It says, meet us where the sea of salt swirls. Be there no later than eight or your friend shall pay the price." "What the hell kind of note is this? How are WE suppose to know where salt swirls," Ash said in an enormous fit. "What the f ..." "The Sea of Toyema," Cye's words cut off Ash's sentence. All four girls looked at him in confusion. Cye just stared at the floor, ensnared in a deep thought. What did he know that the other girls didn't. 


	10. What Have You Done Naraku! Part 2

Chapter Ten part 2 Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own the Ronin warriors (big surprise) or Inu Yasha. Alright I said it, now leave me alone. What have you done Naraku?  
  
~Sea of Toyema- 8:00 p.m.~  
  
There on the bridge the nine warriors and Whiteblaze stood. Each warrior had donned on their armor. Wildfire, Torrent, Hardrock, Strata, and Halo, stood watching their surroundings and keeping an eye on there fellow female warriors. First there was Tracy of Mystic Thunder, virtue of vision, power of thunder. Second there was Ash of Aqua Ice, virtue of wit, strength of ice. Next was Melissa Celestial Dragon, virtue of intelligence, force of fire. Last was Erica of Horizon, virtue of love, with the might of Earth. There was just one thing missing to all these warriors, Kaci. Kaci of Wildcat, virtue of imagination, with the intensity of nature. The deadliest warrior of them all.  
"Glad to see that you guys decided to show up," A woman said from the top of the bridge.  
"Who are you?!, " Ryo stepped forward.  
The woman jumped down. "I am Kimmy," She stepped out of the shadows. She looked like Inuyasha, except she was half woman and half wolf. She was 5' 4" and weighed about 110 pounds. Her eyes were yellow and her hair was brown, she wore a black belly shirt, a pair of bellbottom jeans, and tennis shoes. She also had a sword on her back and her claws looked long and sharp. Her eyes narrowed, "So you are the ones known as the Ronin warriors. You all look weak and pa... Hey there what are you doing with my ears?"  
"Are the these real dog ears?" Ashley stepped forward and started to play with Kimmy's ears.  
"That is totally un-warrior like Ash of Ash." Kaci said, appearing out of no where. "Even though I did it too," She whispered.  
"Kaci? Is that really you?"  
"No Sage of Halo, I'm just some smelly old man who likes to cross dress in armor clothing. What kind of dumb warrior would say that." Sage felt his heart ache. He's herd Kaci act sarcastic before but never as an evil warrior, it brought so many memories of Kaci's usual sarcastic comments. Then yet, the way she said those words, wasn't the way Kaci would have said them. This person said it coldly and mockingly.  
"Please Kaci, some of the old part of you must be there."  
"Sorry, but I've always served Master Naraku, ever since I was a child."  
"No Kaci, you..."  
"IRON REVERSE SOULS STEALER!!!" An attack came out of no where, hitting Sage dead on. "Back off Halo."  
"You'll pay for that Inuyasha, ARROW SHOCK WAVE!!" Rowen shot as Inuyasha only to have it reflected back at him. Rowen was shot into the water.  
"ROWEN!" Cye ran to the side of the bridge and jumped in to the water.  
"No you don't," Kimmy said as she flew after them.  
"SUBMARINE EXPLOSION!" Kimmy managed to escape from the assault. "Don't you dare touch them." Ash's eyes grew red with anger.  
"Why you little.."  
"Kimmy, Inuyasha, return to the palace now. I would like to see Kaci handle this."  
"But Master Naraku?"  
"Silence, Kaci will continue this battle alone. This battle will test where her loyalties lie."  
"Yes master." The two disappeared without a trace.  
"Win this one wildcat."  
"Yes Master Naraku."  
"Love Chains release," Kaci's concentration was broken by Erica pulling Cye and Rowen out of the water with her chains. "Cye, Rowen are you guys ok?"  
"I'm ok but Rowen looks badly injured." The Ronin's surrounded Rowen in concern.  
"Why do you care about such a weakling? Such an attack should not have hurt him that much if he were a stronger warrior."  
"We care because we all love him. He's more than our friend, he's family and you and your friends will pay for what you've done!! FLARE UP NOW!!!"  
"REFLECTION! SOLAR BEAM CANNON!" Ryo's attack was redirected back at him, along with another attack.  
"RYO!!" The attacks hit Ryo head on, knocking him into the wall of the bridge.  
Ryo staggered to his feet, "You're not gonna win this."  
"Says you," Her eyes narrowed as she focused on her targets. "Deadly Death Scythe SCREAM!!!!" The attack caused a huge explosion, catching each and every Ronin in it's path, leaving a big whole in the bridge. "Get up you stupid whelps." Her voice echoed across the battle field, emotionless.  
"Why are you attacking us," Sage cried to Kaci. "Don't you remember us. Please Kaci, you're not like this."  
"Leave me be warrior. I only do what my master asks of me and that is all."  
"Leave her Sage!" Kento screamed. "Kaci is no longer the Kaci that we love. This demon has to die. There is no question about it. If we don't kill her now, not only will she kill us but she will slaughter more people."  
"I should die." Everyone looked at Kaci. "I killed those innocent people. Their blood stains my hands and for that I should die. Then their spirits can finally rest." Kaci looked down at her hand. Her eyes looked so cold and emotionless.  
"Kaci?" Sage looked at her with teary eyes. 'Has the real Kaci returned,' he thought. Hope and sadness filled his eyes.  
"Kaci, return home at once. You will finish this battle later."  
"Yes Master Naraku." Just as she appeared, Kaci disappeared.  
The Ronin's all looked at each other. "Who that coming." Melissa said in a dull tone. "What do we do now."  
"It's time that we call for reinforcements. We need my sister, Jiyu." Ryo said as he walked to the spot where Kaci had just been. "If anyone can handle this, it's Jiyu. 


	11. Showdown Begins

Chapter eleven  
  
Deep into the middle of Toyema, a red haired, yellow eyed girl lived. She sat on the couch watching some television, until she herd a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
"It's Ryo and friends, open up."  
"Ryo? Ryo who?," The girl said playfully.  
"Jiyu, it's an emergency please open up."  
Jiyu quickly opened the door, "What's the madder?"  
  
~Dynasty~  
Naraku sat in his throne and gazed at Kaci. "You did well my young warrior."  
"Thank you Master Naraku." Kaci bowed to her master.  
"Unfortunately, you still have a few mortal emotions still lingering. Come to my side, Kaci." Kaci did as she was told. "Brian, bring me another jewel shard." Brian, Naraku's servant, did as he was told and brought a Jewel shard. "You are dismissed Brian." Naraku grabbed Kaci's wrist, "Come closer child." Kaci moved closer. Upon her move Naraku pushed a fourth jewel shard into Kaci's heart. "You must never remove these shards, or you will die. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes master." Kissing Kaci lightly on the lips Naraku, dismisses her.  
  
~Jiyu's house~  
"All right people, we have no time to loose." Jiyu said while opening a portal to the dynasty. "If you wanna save Kaci, then we better get going."  
  
~Dynasty 1 hour later~  
Kimmy, runs into the throne room and speaks to Naraku. Master Naraku, we have intruder's. The Ronin warrior's and the girl from the ancients village came."  
"Kimmy take care of Jiyu. Inuyasha and Kaci will deal with the rest when they come into the throne room. Now go."  
"Yes master."  
"Now lets see if these warriors can survive." Naraku smiled to himself as Inuyasha and Kaci emerged from the shadows on either side of him.  
  
~Somewhere in the castle~  
"This way!," Jiyu yelled to the others.  
"Not so fast," Kimmy yelled, as she appeared in front the ten warriors.  
"We don't have time for this," Ryo said as he pushed Kimmy away.  
Kimmy's anger flared. "I'm not gonna take this crap," She said to herself. Kimmy reappeared in front of the group again, which just so happened to be in front of the throne room door. "I SAID not so fast! So you should either slow down or preferably stop!" Kimmy got into a fighting stance. Her claws were shinny and sharp. She looked at the warriors with great dissatisfaction. "Surrender or die!" 


	12. Plan's revealed

Chapter Twelve  
  
"Normally I'd say, I rather die than to surrender to you, but I'm not dying anytime soon and I'm not surrendering," Jiyu stepped forward. She gripped her kantana's tightly. Her eye's burned with anger.  
"That's fine with me. I find that I get more pleasure to kill my enemies when my enemies fight til the very end." A small smirk formed on Kimmy's mouth. Kimmy lunged at Jiyu, almost injuring her.  
"You're quicker than I thought."  
"Naturally," Kimmy said while making another assault. Jiyu dogged Kimmy's kick to her stomach and returned it with a punch to the jaw. Kimmy wiped the blood from her mouth, "Be happy that you got that one hit in because IT WILL BE YOUR LAST!!"  
"How about this one?!" Jiyu decked her opponent one straight in her stomach.  
"How dare you make a fool of me."  
"It's what I live for," Jiyu said sarcastically.  
"How long have you been waiting to say that one?"  
"As long as I've been wanting to do this!" Jiyu charged at Kimmy with her swords, attempting to make a direct hit but instead she missed and was side swiped by Kimmy.  
"You're not the only one who can hit. I've got a few more moves like that up my sleeve."  
Clutching her side, she stare's at her opponent, "Then I'll just have to be a bit more careful."  
"Just a little," Kimmy bears her claws. "Now hold still, this will just hurt a bit." Kimmy finished as she lunged at Jiyu.  
  
Meanwhile in the throne room, Naraku, Kaci and Inuyasha stood waiting for the battle outside to finish. "Inuyasha, prepare yourself for the Ronin's will be entering the room very soon."  
"Yes master Naraku."  
"Kaci, you will stay by me until I tell you to fight. Is that agreed?"  
"Yes master."  
"The battle should be done shortly. When they come in, Kaci, you be careful. Do not believe their lie's and do not do anything foolish if you value your life."  
"Understood master."  
  
During the battle between Kimmy and Jiyu, things were flaming. Both girls became equally matched. They tore at each other until the other was in shreds. Both were gravely wounded and bleeding. Both panted and glared at the other.  
"I will not let you win. By the name of Naraku, we demons shall triumph."  
"You took a dear friend of ours and we want her back. So you can either surrender and get out of my way or die a cruel painful death. Either way it's your decision, whether or not you surrender is your choice and you's alone. Let's just hope that you wont be foolish."  
"I wont take choices from the likes of you!" Kimmy jumped high into the air. "Here's something I learned from your so called friend ... Crimson Claw."  
Jiyu suddenly felt frozen, no madder how much she tried her limbs would not move. She stared at Kimmy as her attack came down on Jiyu very fast and very hard. Jiyu was thrown back into a wall feeling the full force of the attack and all the pain it came with.  
Width drawing her sword, Kimmy approaches Jiyu, "Time to finish you off..."  
"Kimmy return at once!"  
"But! Yes Master." Kimmy starts to walk away.  
"I will not be finished that easily!" Jiyu screamed throwing fist up in defiance. She got up and using what little strength she had, she prepared for another attack. "Don't you dare walk away from me thinking that I finished." She raises up an arrow. "Now feel the full force of my time arrow ... TIME ARROW!!!" Kimmy freezes in place as Jiyu takes the time to attack her with all she had. "Celestial Flames!!" The attack hit's Kimmy hard setting her on fire. Time begins to unfreeze and the arrow pierce's Kimmy's chest, barely missing her heart. Kimmy collapsed in defeat, falling into a deep sleep that no one she if she would wake from it. "You should've surrendered," Then Jiyu herself collapsed.  
"Sister! Are you okay?" Ryo ran up to Jiyu.  
"Yes I'm fine brother." She tries to get up but falls again.  
Ryo picks up his sister, "Come now, we've got work to do." The ten warriors approached the throne room doors. Kento pushes them open and there they are. There stood Inuyasha, Kaci and... Naraku.  
"Let her go Naraku," Sage said as he stepped forward.  
"No," He smiled.  
"She's not yours, now let her go."  
"She is my finest warrior and you want me to let her go."  
"She is not your warrior. She's our friend. We care about her, she's like family to us."  
Naraku stands up into the light, "Care about her? Did you "care about her" when you seduced her for your satisfaction?"  
Sage's eyes went wide, "I -I didn't mean to I swear it. I was just madly in love with her. I never meant to hurt her."  
"You didn't mean to hurt her and yet you did, mentally and physically. Then she got hurt more when she was shot by Brian and his crew."  
"How do you know about that? How do you know those men?"  
"My dear boy, I planned this whole thing. You see Brian and his men are my servants and they always get their jobs done. This was all just so I could get all of your armors."  
"You sick bastard," Rowen said with clenched teeth.  
"At first I was going to kill her off but then I thought why when I can have this warrior to myself." Naraku said pulling Kaci to his side.  
"Don't touch her," Sage growled.  
Naraku smiled at Sage and pulled Kaci closer ensnaring her in a deep kiss. Inuyasha stood there with his jaw hanging open, as did his other servant's. When the kiss finished, Kaci looked at him with dull eye's. Sage grew angrier by the second. "You will not get away with that," Sage said as he withdrew his sword. "Now DIE NARAKU!!!" Sage lunged his no- datchi at Naraku but his attack was blocked Kaci. Sage looked at Kaci. "But why?  
"I have sworn to obey and protect my master. I will slaughter those who get in his way." Kaci aim's her own no-datchi at Sage. " Now Sage Date, wearer of Halo, you will die. And I promise that I will be merciless towards you. Feel my wrath ... Deadly Deathsythe SCREAM!!!" 


	13. Goodbye

Chapter thirteen  
  
The metallic ball of fire headed for it's target, and engulfed the whole castle in it's mighty flames hell. Smoke replaced the castle that once stood in its spot. Kaci looked through the smoke and gasped at what she saw, "Wha- ... I-I missed?! How could this have happened?"  
"You didn't want to hurt me," Sage looked at her with soft eyes.  
"Your wrong, I did want to hurt you. My master me to and I ever so wanted to obey. There's no way that you could've... but how... I mean there's no explination for this."  
"Your minded wanted to, but ... but your heart didn't. If it's anything that never fails about you, it's that your heart will not let you do anything that it does not want to do, no matter what the circumstances are. That's thing I love about you most, you do as your heart tells you, don't abandon that trait now."  
Kaci staggered backwards, feeling the full force of his words. 'My heart... Love... why are they so important? What's so special about them,' she thought to herself.  
"Kaci!! Explain yourself, why isn't he dead?" Kaci looked up, the smoke had fully cleared and Naraku was steaming mad.  
"Master Naraku ... I-I don't know what happened. Please forgive master," She replied, bowing down to Naraku.  
"It's ok dear child," Naraku glared at Sage, patting Kaci on the head. "I will finish him for you."  
"You will do no such thing Naraku!!," Jiyu leapt into the air, charging at Naraku.  
"Stupid girl, don't you ever stay dead." With one flick of his wrist, a portal opened sending Jiyu, right through it.  
"JIYU, you'll pay for that, you ass hole. No one does that to my sister and gets away with it." Ryo ran at Naraku.  
"If you love your sister so much then by all means, join her!," He said, sending Ryo through the same portal, then the portal closed. "Inuyasha."  
"Yes sir."  
"Take care of the rest."  
"As you wish master."  
"And as for you, prepare to die." Naraku rose his sword above Sage's head. Sage became still in his sitting form, not finding the strength to move. As the sword came down it stopped. Sage looked up to see another sword lodged in Naraku. "Kaci what is the meaning of this?"  
"I'm sorry master, I couldn't let you murder my love." Kaci put her claws over her heart and dug them in.  
"Kaci what are you doing?," Sage asked her with watery eyes. Kaci did not respond, she simply dug in further and ripped out the jewel shards from her heart. "NO!" Kaci fell backwards, onto the cold ground, dropping the shards. Sage ran to her side, lifting her ever so gently. "Kaci please don't go, I love you so much." Kaci opened her eyes midway, and looked at Sage's tearful face, "I love you too," She coughed. Blood streamed down from the corners of her mouth and from the hole in her heart. "Sage do me one last thing, if you burry me, make sure to my grave shallow, so I can feel the rain." She then went limp in his arms. "Kaci, please don't leave." Naraku vanished at the sight. No trace was left of him except for the blood left on Kaci's sword. Inuyasha's battles with the others stopped as well.  
"Where is he!!," Jiyu barged in, followed by Ryo. She saw the limp body of her friend and ran to it. "What happened?"  
"Jiyu, do something, she took the shards out and now she's .. dead."  
"Calm down, let me see what I can do," She glowed a green color, placing her hands over the still form. After a few moments, she stopped, her grave. "I'm sorry there is nothing I can do."  
"Why? Why did this have to happen?" Sage cried. Just then Kaci's body started to glow. The light grew brighter and brighter, and just as it came, it vanished taking Kaci along with it. Sage gripped his chest and fainted.  
Inuyasha took his opportunity to leave, picking up Kimmy, "Come we are now free," and left, leaving everyone else dumfounded.  
  
Author's Note: Well that's all for now. The epilogue will be out soon and for the record, "Gravedigger" is one of the best songs ever!! Thank you, please review. ~_* 


End file.
